Let's Get Physical
by randomteenager
Summary: [AU] Where Gray pumps more than just iron, and Juvia engages in every meaning of physical exercise. [Gruvia] [one-shot]


**Author's Note: **Haha, so I had this draft done since July 27th. It's September 15th. That's how long it took me to come around and _finally _finish editing it. This one's dedicated to Arlie, TK and Mizu, and whoooo this is a long one, and a silly one, definitely partially Arlie's fault and hahahaa I hope you like it!

* * *

**Let's Get Physical**

Summary: [AU] Where Gray pumps more than just iron, and Juvia engages in every meaning of physical exercise. [Gruvia] [one-shot]

* * *

Her eyes flickered to the clock, watching a minute pass as the second hand struck the 12.

_5:04_.

Twiddling her thumbs, Juvia rolled on the balls of her feet, glancing between the clock and the door. This wasn't like him, being late. He was always on time for their appointments—was he stuck in traffic? Did he forget? Did he find a prettier client and prefer spending his time with her?

She shook her head, ridding the unwanted thoughts from her mind. Loosening the band of her ponytail, she gathered the strands in her fingers, tying her hair up once more.

Her eyes glanced to the wall, landing on the analog clock once more as another minute passed. _5:05_.

Scanning the room, she observed the other gym members: some were running on the treadmill, others on the elliptical, more performing sit-ups on the yoga mats or lifting weights. Each were preoccupied with their business while she stood around, in a form-fitting tank top and tight shorts, waiting for her personal instructor to arrive so she could begin her workout—

"Hey," she heard a low voice call, and she turned almost too eagerly to the source.

Her heart fluttered upon finding Gray entering the weight room, his shirt draped over his shoulder and his pants riding low on his trim hips while his gym bag slung loosely over his arm.

"Sorry I'm late," he added, shrugging his bag off before tossing his hair away from his eyes. His gaze locked with hers and she immediately clutched her hands before her, her heart racing when his lips curled into a smirk. "Let's get started."

* * *

"—Harder. Use your hips."

A moan slipped from her lips as she ground rougher against him, digging her hips into his. Her thighs straddled him tight while her hands roamed along his chest, fingers pressing nimbly into the chiseled muscles as he grunted beneath her. He groaned at the delicious friction when she quickened her pace, pressing his hands into her waist and guiding her against him.

"Fuck," he breathed, growling when she leaned down and sucked his pulse. He clenched his jaw and grit his teeth, tilting his head back for her tongue to glide up his throat. "_Ngh_—just like that."

She moaned against his neck before trailing kisses up his jaw and pressing her lips to his. Her wavy tresses fell over her head as she cupped his cheeks, rolling her hips and grinding viciously against him. His hands roamed along her back before sliding down to the curve of her ass, giving a hearty squeeze. She moaned throatily in response, tilting her head and opening her mouth as she kissed him deeper.

* * *

He eyed the weights on the barbell, holding a hand to his chin as his gaze shifted from one to the other.

"We're going to add five more pounds today," he announced, and her eyes fell to the flex of his biceps when he shoved the weights on the weight bar and turned them in place. "Think you can handle it?"

She was hardly listening, distracted by his appearance before her. He had his shirt on today—one of the few times he did, she realized—but instead of concealing the refined muscles of his chest, it seemed to only accentuate them. The muscle shirt clung to his body like a second skin, outlining the defined pectorals and sculpted abdominals of his torso while leaving his arms completely bare for her wandering eyes. His exposed shoulders looked even broader, his biceps toned and forearms lean and revealing the occasional vein when he lifted various weights for her. He'd squint his eyes and furrow his brow, unconsciously sweeping his tongue over his upper lip before setting the weight down and lifting another.

How she secured someone like _him_ as a personal trainer—someone who looked like a model for a Greek sculpture, a living Adonis—was beyond her. Shirt on or off, his very presence left her breathless, reducing her to an blushing schoolgirl who wanted nothing more than to feel that body on hers as she ran her hands over every muscle and made him say her name—

"Juvia."

She squeaked and snapped her gaze to his, heat rushing to her cheeks at his raised brow and playful smirk on his lips.

"Like what you see?"

She flushed darker, immediately averting her eyes and chewing her lower lip. Her heart raced nervously in her chest—just how long had he been watching her completely ogle him like that?

"S-Sorry—" she stammered, but Gray chuckled, brushing it off with a roll of his shoulder.

"Let's go," he said, nodding towards the weightlifting bar.

"Yes," she nodded, shyly avoiding his gaze as she settled on her back, curling her fingers around the metal bar.

* * *

"Ah_—Ahh—_"

She clutched the weight bar above her as he rocked his hips forward, gliding his hand down one of her thighs draped over his shoulders. In the deserted gym, empty after hours, her throaty moans resonated along the walls, a thin film of sweat coating their glistening bodies as his hips slammed hard against hers.

"_Shit,_" he hissed, resting his forearms on either side of her head and bringing her knees close to her chest. Juvia tipped her head back as he thrust even deeper, crying out and clenching her muscles around him while he released a guttural growl.

Her eyes slightly opened, glancing down and looking passed his shoulder to his reflection moving in the mirror. She traced over the slopes of his back, mesmerized by the flex of his muscles against his skin as he pounded mercilessly into her.

She bit her lip when his teeth scraped along her neck, rolling her eyes closed and moaning at the rough force. Her breasts bounced against his chest with every shove of his hips, her hands gripping the metal bar tighter as he placed his hand against the curve of her back and tilted her higher.

"_Gray—_" she moaned before he kissed her, stifling her cries with sweeps of his tongue.

* * *

"Need me to spot you?" he asked, eyeing her face as her eyebrows knit closely together and her arms began to tremble.

She shook her head, exhaling a short breath. "N-No… Juvia can—"

But she felt the weight bar slip from her fingers, taken away from her as he lifted it with his hands and set it on the rack.

"Don't force yourself," he told her, walking around her while she sat up and caught her breath. "You were just about to hit your set anyway."

A light sweat covered her brow as she retrieved her towel, wiping herself down. "Juvia could've… handled it, Gray-sama."

"Probably could've," he replied, handing her a water bottle while she uttered a small "thank you", "but I thought I'd cut you a break."

She hummed between her soft pants, unscrewing the cap and tilting her head back. She relished the cool water pouring down her throat, oblivious to the thin stream dribbling passed her lips as she sipped.

Gray watched her silently, his eyes intently following the water sliding down the curve of her chin as his tongue unconsciously brushed the side of his mouth.

Tilting her head forward, Juvia screwed on the cap, licking her lips before blushing upon finding his gaze fixed upon her.

"Gray-sama?" she called, raising a self-conscious hand to her blushing cheek. "Does Juvia have something on her face?"

"Huh?" he said, snapping out of his thoughts. She blinked inquisitively while he quickly shook his head, clearing his throat while ruffling his hair. "Nothing, it's nothing. Leg workouts are next."

* * *

Her hands gripped the handle bar in front of her before Juvia gave a strangled cry, lying on her stomach with her ass in the air while Gray drove into her from behind.

A low growl ripped through his clenched teeth, his hands pressing virtual bruises into her skin as he fucked her against the hamstring curl machine. His movements grew more aggressive when he pushed her further into the machine, tilting her upper body lower and raising her ass higher against him.

"_Ohh—_" she moaned, reaching behind her and intertwining her fingers with his at her hip. "Gray—_Gray—_"

He pressed his chest into her back and pushed his fingers in her mouth, stifling her sobs. She clutched his wrist and moaned into his hand as his fingers mirrored the rhythm of his hips, shoving in and out her mouth. His lips trailed along her shoulder before he sank his teeth in the curve of her neck, eliciting a loud cry from the girl as her nails dug into his wrist. Her head fell limply forward, hair spilling around her while he groaned her name huskily in her ear. Withdrawing his fingers from her mouth, he passed his hand over the curve of her ass, pressing kisses down the arch of her back before running his tongue up her spine.

* * *

Standing with her legs apart, Juvia bent her knees and squatted low, holding two dumbbells firmly by her face.

"Steady," Gray instructed, placing his hands on her shoulders before gliding down her arms. "Keep your balance."

She chewed her lower lip, ignoring the chill of his hands on her skin as she managed a nod.

"Lower," he added. "Bring the dumbbells to your chest and drop low in a sumo squat. Work your glutes."

"Okay," she said, drawing a breath before exhaling slowly while lowering herself. Once at the floor, feeling her shorts riding up her thighs, she raised herself gradually, keeping her balance as she straightened her legs—only to falter when she felt hands on her rear, cupping her ass.

"G-Gray-sama!" she squeaked, whipping her blushing face over her shoulder as he smirked at her.

"They're getting better," he said casually, rubbing his hands over her ass and squeezing. "Tight and firm."

A shiver crawled up her spine as her face burned, only to immediately stiffen when he leaned his chest against her back and aligned her hips with his.

"Now go again," he ordered quietly, "but nice and slow."

She blushed deep red, glancing to the other members of the gym. "G-Gray-sama… not here—"

"No one's watching," he murmured, his low voice by her ear sending a shiver down her spine. "But you wouldn't care either way, would you?"

His hands squeezed again, his thumbs tracing circles into her hips as she squeaked.

"Now go ahead. Finish your set."

Juvia stammered, tripping over her words, but she quickly composed herself, drawing a steady breath. Bending down, she squatted on her knees, lowering herself to the floor and rubbing against him in the process. A husky groan slipped from his lips, and she flushed dark when his hands tightened on her hips before returning a grind against her.

Standing up straight, she felt him press closer to her back as his nose brushed against the side of her hair.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked gruffly, his fingers digging into her hips. "Go again."

"But Gray-sama," the girl said innocently, glancing over her shoulder. "Juvia's already finished her set."

He paused before grunting, letting her slip from his grasp as she went to retrieve her water bottle.

She could feel his eyes burning into her back as she bent over, lifting the bottle before unscrewing the cap. She raised herself leisurely, running her hand slowly up her thigh and over her spandex shorts, smiling when she heard a low growl rumble in his chest.

She knew exactly what his weak points were, what areas he liked to let his eyes linger on and how to maximize them to get him started.

Their relationship was... different. Inappropriate, but exhilarating. Whenever he set his dark eyes on her, her whole body reacted, her heart racing and breath quickening and her legs already shaking in anticipation.

He was fond of her, she knew, as she was fond of him. Whatever it was they had, she knew it was mutually exclusive between them, and it made her heart flutter to know she had such a control over him.

As Juvia tilted her head back, drinking the cool water, Gray glanced around her, eyeing the mats and rowing machines beside her.

"We haven't tried it here yet," he said, making her blink. Glancing over her shoulder, she lowered her water bottle and turned towards him.

"Using the rowing machines?" she asked curiously before taking another sip.

He shook his head, stripping off his shirt and locking his eyes on hers.

"Squats," he answered flatly. "On my lap."

She choked, her face flushing red as water sprayed from her mouth.

* * *

In the girls' locker room, Juvia shuffled her shorts down her legs, slipping them off before adding it with her shirt folded against the wooden bench.

"Juvia, you dressed?" she heard a familiar voice call, and she flinched, whirling around to find Gray casually strolling into the room.

"G-Gray-sama!" she cried, immediately covering her chest. "Juvia isn't decent—!"

"Good," he grinned, pressing her back against the locker and capturing her lips.

She gasped as his hand took her wrists and pinned them above her head, the other lifting her sports bra and palming her breast. Moaning into his lips, she arched into his kneading hand as his grip loosened on her wrists to hold the side of her face.

She eagerly returned his kiss and made a small sound when he pulled away, panting heavily as his face lowered to her chest and swept his tongue over her nipple. He twisted the other between his thumb and forefinger, earning a mewl from the girl as her fingers curled in his hair. He sucked vigorously, swirling his tongue around and massaging her breast before leaning lower and pressing kisses down her stomach.

Standing on his knees, he pulled her panties down and raised his eyes to hers, sliding his tongue over her sex.

"Gra—_ah_—" she whined, and he grunted at the pulls on his hair as he worked his tongue against her. Laying his mouth over her center, he sucked hard, making her hips buck as she cried out and tugged harder. "Not… like _that—_"

He chuckled, sweeping his tongue over her clit before standing upright.

"Impatient today, aren't we?" he smirked, circling his arms around her waist before lifting her up. She blushed and bit her lip as he angled her against the lockers, his hands sliding to the curve of her back while her legs locked tight around his hips. He shoved his pants down and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face against his neck as he pushed into her.

Her hips raised and she gasped sharply, clutching the nape of his neck as he set a hard, uneven rhythm. He hitched her leg higher on his hip while she moaned against his throat, her skin slapping loudly against his.

"You're going to have to keep it down," he rasped, and she trembled at the husky voice in her ear. "The janitors usually stop by around this time, and unless you want them to hear you…"

She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut, covering her mouth to stifle her cry when he picked up his pace.

"G-_Gray—_"

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to make you scream," he added, curling his lips in a devilish grin.

She whined loudly, hiding her face in his neck and clawing her nails down his back.

* * *

Sitting against the pectoral machine, Juvia exhaled a breath, extending her arms out before drawing the handles to her chest.

"How many more?" she panted, raising her weary gaze to his. "Juvia's so tired, Gray-sama…"

"Five more," he answered, watching her fingers clench the handles tighter as she squeezed the last ounce of her strength. His eyes trailed down her perfect posture—back straight, core aligned, legs spread to grip the floor as she pushed the handles. His gaze lingered a little on her chest, following the bead of sweat slipping between her breasts before returning to her face. "You can do this."

She whined in disagreement, her speed slowing considerably as a wave of exhaustion washed over her.

"Don't quit on me," he told her, stepping in front of her and placing his hands over hers. "47"—he pulled outwards, extending her arms—"48"—he lowered it to her chest—"49"—he guided her hands outwards, and when he brought the handles down, he leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers.

She flinched, her breath hitching in her throat as his tongue slid over her lower lip. She whimpered as he slanted his mouth, kissing her firmly before pulling away.

"50," he murmured against her lips, raising his dark eyes to hers. "Wanna start again in five?"

"O… Okay," she mumbled, sliding her hands in his hair and pressing her mouth to his.

* * *

Steam clouded the shower stall as her legs tightened around his body, receiving every forceful slam of his hips while drawing him closer to her. The water showered over their already heated skin, soaking their hair and sliding droplets down their grinding bodies as their groans and moans echoed along the walls.

"Shit," he hissed, banging their intertwined hands against the tiled concrete while her tongue traced the dips of his throat. He angled his hips and thrust deeper, earning a strangled cry from the girl as her legs squeezed even tighter around him. Her heels dug into the ridges of his lower back, her other hand pushing the wet bangs from his face and tenderly caressing his cheek as his half-lidded eyes met hers. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss, making her toes curl while he pushed her harder against the wall.

"You're getting good at this," he growled against her mouth, kissing her hard before taking her lower lip between his teeth. She rolled her hips and moaned in response, tilting her head back as he ravished her neck.

* * *

"91, 92, 93," he counted, his hands holding her feet down as she curled her body forward before lowering her torso and starting again. "94, 95, 96…"

Juvia held her hands by her head, inhaling with every curl and exhaling with every recline. She took short, shallow breaths, concentrating on the tightening of her obliques while Gray counted the last few sit ups.

"97, 98, 99…"

She closed her eyes and whimpered, exerting the last of her strength as she gave one final curl. As she leaned forward, bringing her chest to her knees, she felt a pair of lips press against her own, making her eyes flutter open. She blushed when Gray pulled away, raising his dark eyes to hers while his tongue swept over his upper lip.

"Good," he said, stealing another kiss that made her squeak. "Let's continue."

* * *

Her feet pressed into the pedals as she clenched her thighs, squeezing the weight between her legs before spreading them apart.

Gray watched her carefully, eyes training on the rhythmic open and close of her legs while Juvia gripped the side handles and closed one eye in a wince. Her breath staggered as she pushed against the weight, thighs trembling when they drew to a close.

"Gray-sama…"

His eyes lifted to hers as she opened her legs, panting quietly.

"This hurts…"

He eyed her again, studying her body before stepping forward.

"Your position's a little off," he told her, leaning down and placing his hands on her knees. She flushed when he jerked them apart, spreading her legs completely wide while casually stepping between them. "Like this," he said. "Open your legs."

Her face steamed as her eyes shakily rose to his, finding him smirking wickedly at her.

"And open them wide," he murmured in her ear, "like you did for me last night."

She flinched before pushing him away, and he snickered at the deep blush painting her cheeks as her eyes shyly averted his gaze.

"So…" she began softly. He looked at her as she tilted her head, sliding her hands along her thighs and drawing his attention while she slowly spread her legs. "Like… this?"

She moved them wide apart, her eyes trained on his as his gaze roved down her thighs to her ankles. His tongue slipped out his mouth, and her heart raced when he slowly wet his lips before raising his piercing dark eyes hers.

"Yeah," he said, mouth lifting in a sinful smirk. "Exactly."

* * *

He ordered her down against the thigh machine, setting the weights and hooking her legs on the outside of the pads as she sat against the seat.

"Gray-sama," she whined, trying unsuccessfully to close her legs. "The weight… Juvia can't close—"

"That's the point," he cut in, and she blushed when he pulled her shorts and panties down and over her thighs. "I'm keeping them open."

"Eh?!" she squeaked, covering herself as his eyes rose to hers. "W-Wait, what are you—"

He pressed his lips to hers, slanting his mouth while her words muffled against his lips. She whimpered against him, placing a hand against his cheek before jerking her hips when his fingers slipped between her legs. A sharp gasp escaped her as she pulled away, but his mouth chased hers, keeping their lips locked while his nimble fingers deftly stroked her.

She whined against him, sliding her hands to his hair and kissing him harder as he slid his fingers between her wet folds. Her head tilted and she moaned when he pressed his thumb into her clit, rubbing circles before pulling away from her lips.

"_Mm—_" she mewled as he kissed down her neck, sweeping his tongue over her throat before trailing his lips down her cleavage. His hand kneaded her breast through her sports bra, brushing his thumb over one nipple and swirling his tongue around the other. She mewled and squirmed against him, clutching his dark locks while his tongue glided down her stomach to her navel, dipping inside before licking lower.

He slid his tongue along the inside of her thigh before burying his face between her legs, squeezing her breast in his palm. Her hips bucked against his mouth as she arched her back, a throaty cry escaping her lips while he dipped his tongue inside.

Her legs clenched, instinctively pushing to close, but his hands and the weights kept them adamantly open and wide for his sliding tongue. Her hands slipped from his hair to his face, feeling the movement of his jaw against her fingers as his tongue worked inside her. A violent shiver crawled along her skin as she rolled her hips against his mouth, breathless to his vigorous sucks. Her head fell back and she moaned loud, submitting to the pleasurable shivers coursing through her body while her eyes rolled closed.

* * *

"Get on your hands and knees."

Juvia blushed, steam rising from her head as she blinked a few times. "Eh?!"

Gray chuckled, his lips quirking up in amusement. "Focus, Juvia. I'm talking about pushups."

"Oh!" she chirped, quickly lowering herself against the mat and positioning herself. "O-Of course, Juvia wasn't—"

"Thinking ahead, huh?"

She flushed darker, stammering while he stood over her and grabbed her waist. "I-I-I—"

"Let's start with this first," he murmured, and she shuddered as his hands glided over her hips to her thighs. "Now, extend your legs." She shakily obeyed, feeling her pulse quicken when his fingers trailed along the curve of her backside. "Keep your toes pointed. And," she swallowed at his palm pressing against her stomach, pushing it in, "make your core nice and tight. Good."

She bit her lip, feeling him brush her ponytail over her shoulder before standing up. The warmth of his body faded from her back as he stepped around her, squatting in front of her.

"We're going to start with 25," he said while she looked at him, loose strands falling over her eyes. He brushed her hair aside, tucking it behind her ear as she shyly averted her gaze. "Ready? One."

She shortly began, lowering herself before raising herself from the ground.

"You need to go lower than that," he said, mirroring her position. "Like this." He demonstrated for her, bringing his nose close to the floor and pushing himself back up. "You're not doing yourself any favors half-assing it."

The girl blinked, scrunching her brows together. "Juvia wasn't—"

"I know you know how to go down," he told her, and her ears burned red. "So go down for me, Juvia."

Her blush spread down her neck and chest, her heart thumping in her ears. "G-Gray—"

"Save that for later," he replied, flashing a haughty grin while she sputtered incoherently. "Now let's go. Two."

* * *

"And… switch," he told her as she finished her last sit up, quickly hustling to her feet and catching the jump rope he tossed her. "You know the drill. 60 seconds transition then next exercise. Whenever you're ready."

"Right," she said, promptly swinging the rope around her and jumping off the tips of her feet.

"27, 28, 29," he counted, nodding with his arms crossed over his chest as the girl panted, a bead of sweat sliding from her temple. "Don't slow down—35, 36, 37—keep going, don't stop—44, 45, 46—"

She nodded, taking short, quick breaths and swinging the jump rope faster.

* * *

"Keep going," he groaned as she gave a powerful suck, taking him deep in her throat while his back sank against the weight machine. She swirled her tongue around the head and moaned, her hand swiftly stroking as she pulled back and released him with an audible pop.

"Don't stop?" she teased, raising her eyes to his and licking her lips.

"Fuck yeah," he breathed, weaving his hands in her hair as she dipped her head down once more.

* * *

Finishing her last exercise, Juvia collapsed against the floor, lying on her back with her arms stretched out and her chest rising and falling in heavy breaths.

"Juvia… is so… tired…"

Gray chuckled, squatting beside her with his forearms resting on his knees.

"You did good," he said, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a grin.

Juvia flashed a weak smile, catching her breath in soft pants. She took his extended hand as he pulled her up, resting his palm against the small of her back and handing her a towel.

"You know," he began while she dabbed herself off, and she looked at him, blinking curiously. "There is one more exercise I could show you."

She tilted her head as he shrugged, glancing casually to the wall.

"Takes two people. Lasts a couple hours. Leaves you exhausted, but satisfied." He passed a hand through his hair, tossing his bangs out of his eyes before meeting her gaze. "Interested?"

* * *

Her moans echoed in the room as she ground against his lap, rolling her hips into his and riding him hard with her back pressed against his chest. His hands glided down her curves before running up the flat stomach, his warm breaths fanning her neck as low groans escaped his throat. He thrust in rhythm with every grind of her hips, her ass bouncing up and down against his thighs.

_"_Ah," she moaned, sliding a hand through her hair before looking over her shoulder. "Gray… _ah—_"

Her hair cascaded down her back as she tipped her head back against his shoulder, placing her hands against his thighs and digging deeper against him. He grunted and ran his tongue up her throat, tracing wet patterns along her skin while his hands massaged her ample breasts and squeezed.

She mewled and leaned her head to the side, panting heavily when he sucked her pulse and pressed her breasts together. Reaching behind her back, she clutched at his hair, turning her face to meet his lips before opening her mouth and sliding her tongue against his.

* * *

"Will it leave Juvia sore?" Juvia asked, blinking innocently. "This two-person exercise?"

He chuckled, the low rumble in his chest sending a shiver down her spine. "You might have some trouble walking."

Her brow wrinkled in concern. "So it's hard, then."

He grinned crookedly at her, and her head tilted at the cocky smirk on his lips.

"Trust me," he replied. She blinked when he looked her dead in the eye. "The harder it is, the better."


End file.
